Conventional ballistic devices, such as bullet-proof vests and other projectile-resistant garments and devices, utilize monolithic materials or structures, such as a solid steel plate, to provide protection from an incoming projectile. However, such monolithic-type ballistic materials, generally direct the energy from the incoming projectile straight through the protecting layers, thereby perforating the material. As a result, such ballistic materials used in such protection devices are susceptible to failure and, therefore, require substantial reinforcement to achieve the necessary ballistic protection performance in the field. Such reinforcement efforts generally require that the cross-section of ballistic material be made substantially thick, which leads to ballistic protection devices that are heavy and as a result, are cumbersome and difficult to wear and use.
Therefore, there is a need for a ballistic material that can be used in ballistic protection devices, such as ballistic armor, bullet-proof suits, and the like that utilizes a three-dimensional sphere structure that is efficient in controlling and limiting the movement of a projectile through the material. In addition, there is a need for a ballistic material that utilizes a three-dimensional sphere structure that is lightweight. Furthermore, there is a need for a ballistic material that utilizes a three-dimensional sphere structure that is compatible with standard manufacturing processes.